King David
by JiggyBlank
Summary: It is a story about a king and his friends!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and Friends: Naruto's Adventure

Chapter.1 While chatting on facebook Naruto drank a bottle of gatorade. Then someone was knocking on the door it was Sakura, Naruto saw through his little peep hole, he had never had someone over before, his apartment was small very small although lucky for him he can store his famous zoid, elephander he had got the zoid two years ago on ebay. He looked at everything and let her in she strated crying that was weird Naruto said to himself as though everything has been weird ever since he moved. She mumbled SASUKE!... their was a pause …... BROKE UP WITH ME! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH she stsrted crying on Naruto's shoulder he kinda liked that. About an hour later naruto was playing xbox and Sakura was still crying on his shoulder. All of a sudden helicopters zoom and by his apartment Naruto hears …..WE HAVE YOU SURRONDED DON'T TRY TO MAKE ANY DECISIONS WE ARE ARMED then Sakura stops crying what! Naruto what did you do, she said I don't know then S.W.A.T. Barged in loudly snapped super tight hand cuffs on super tight Sakura started crying again AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! what did I do! Naruto said WHAT WHAT DID I DO ? ! AAAAAAAHHHHH!. They got in the fast helicopter. An hour later Naruto was sleeping and Sakura was still crying but less than she was earlier. Before you know it they were both in Guantanomo Bay sitting in a cold dark creppy cell

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and Friends: Naruto's Adventure

Chapter.1 While chatting on facebook Naruto drank a bottle of gatorade. Then someone was knocking on the door it was Sakura, Naruto saw through his little peep hole, he had never had someone over before, his apartment was small very small although lucky for him he can store his famous zoid, elephander he had got the zoid two years ago on ebay. He looked at everything and let her in she strated crying that was weird Naruto said to himself as though everything has been weird ever since he moved. She mumbled SASUKE!... their was a pause …... BROKE UP WITH ME! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH she stsrted crying on Naruto's shoulder he kinda liked that. About an hour later naruto was playing xbox and Sakura was still crying on his shoulder. All of a sudden helicopters zoom and by his apartment Naruto hears …..WE HAVE YOU SURRONDED DON'T TRY TO MAKE ANY DECISIONS WE ARE ARMED then Sakura stops crying what! Naruto what did you do, she said I don't know then S.W.A.T. Barged in loudly snapped super tight hand cuffs on super tight Sakura started crying again AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! what did I do! Naruto said WHAT WHAT DID I DO ? ! AAAAAAAHHHHH!. They got in the fast helicopter. An hour later Naruto was sleeping and Sakura was still crying but less than she was earlier. Before you know it they were both in Guantanomo Bay sitting in a cold dark creppy cell

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto and Friends: Naruto's Adventure

Chapter.1 While chatting on facebook Naruto drank a bottle of gatorade. Then someone was knocking on the door it was Sakura, Naruto saw through his little peep hole, he had never had someone over before, his apartment was small very small although lucky for him he can store his famous zoid, elephander he had got the zoid two years ago on ebay. He looked at everything and let her in she strated crying that was weird Naruto said to himself as though everything has been weird ever since he moved. She mumbled SASUKE!... their was a pause …... BROKE UP WITH ME! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH she stsrted crying on Naruto's shoulder he kinda liked that. About an hour later naruto was playing xbox and Sakura was still crying on his shoulder. All of a sudden helicopters zoom and by his apartment Naruto hears …..WE HAVE YOU SURRONDED DON'T TRY TO MAKE ANY DECISIONS WE ARE ARMED then Sakura stops crying what! Naruto what did you do, she said I don't know then S.W.A.T. Barged in loudly snapped super tight hand cuffs on super tight Sakura started crying again AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! what did I do! Naruto said WHAT WHAT DID I DO ? ! AAAAAAAHHHHH!. They got in the fast helicopter. An hour later Naruto was sleeping and Sakura was still crying but less than she was earlier. Before you know it they were both in Guantanomo Bay sitting in a cold dark creppy cell

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto and Friends: Naruto's Adventure

Chapter.1 While chatting on facebook Naruto drank a bottle of gatorade. Then someone was knocking on the door it was Sakura, Naruto saw through his little peep hole, he had never had someone over before, his apartment was small very small although lucky for him he can store his famous zoid, elephander he had got the zoid two years ago on ebay. He looked at everything and let her in she strated crying that was weird Naruto said to himself as though everything has been weird ever since he moved. She mumbled SASUKE!... their was a pause …... BROKE UP WITH ME! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH she stsrted crying on Naruto's shoulder he kinda liked that. About an hour later naruto was playing xbox and Sakura was still crying on his shoulder. All of a sudden helicopters zoom and by his apartment Naruto hears …..WE HAVE YOU SURRONDED DON'T TRY TO MAKE ANY DECISIONS WE ARE ARMED then Sakura stops crying what! Naruto what did you do, she said I don't know then S.W.A.T. Barged in loudly snapped super tight hand cuffs on super tight Sakura started crying again AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! what did I do! Naruto said WHAT WHAT DID I DO ? ! AAAAAAAHHHHH!. They got in the fast helicopter. An hour later Naruto was sleeping and Sakura was still crying but less than she was earlier. Before you know it they were both in Guantanomo Bay sitting in a cold dark creppy cell

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
